


He did it

by monsefourtris



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsefourtris/pseuds/monsefourtris
Summary: Everyone knows that he didn't love her, everyone knows that he had a lover, everyone knows why she did it, everyone knows that he did it ...
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 7





	He did it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "no body, no crime"

_ Assassin lover? _

_ Kayla Smith is sentenced to life in prison after the murderer of Regginald and Carrie Peters. Let us remember that Carrie Peters disappeared on August 20, without any clue as to what her whereabouts could be. On November 15, her body was found in a state of decomposition on the side of the road. _

_ A month later, her husband Regginald Peters would be found dead in her own home with 5 bullets inside. The police received a series of anonymous tips where everything indicated that Kayla Smith was the murderer of this young married couple. _

_ According to the closest sources, Kayla and Reggie were lovers for almost 2 years ... Why would he just now kill the couple? Why not before? They are frequently asked questions in the "L.A" community, which defends the girl. _

**_1_ _0 years ago..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💜


End file.
